Star Wars Alternative Ending
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: Obi Wan is fighting General Grievous, but Darth Sidious plans to use Obi Wan to make Anakin join the Dark Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan Kenobi dropped down using the force where General Grievous and all of his hundreds of battle droids were. "Hello there" Obi Wan said when he landed behind Grievous. Grievous turned around and all the bodyguards turn on their power staffs. "General Kenobi, you are a bold one," General Grievous laughs and said to the droids.

"Kill him." Obi Wan looks at battle droids and still doesn't take out his light saber.

Obi Wan takes out his light saber(finally) as the bodyguards near him. Then lower his light saber and uses the force to make piece of equipment fall on the bodyguards. One bodyguards were tried to get up and get it weapon, but Obi Wan cuts it's head off as he walks toward General Grievous. Obi Wan stood in front of General Grievous as the battle droids prepared their guns.

"Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." General Grievous says. "Your move." "You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi."

His arms separate and grab all four light sabers on his belt. His four arms create a flashing display of swordsmanship as Obi Wan gets in battle stance. Laughing as he neared Obi Wan with his light sabers swinging around and around.

Obi Wan backs away slowly and finally puts his light saber to work, then jumps over General Grievous. As their light sabers go together, General Grievous puts so much strength into it the Obi Wan light saber falls to the ground. As Obi Wan tries to use the force to pick it up his light saber. General Grievous light sabers cut Obi Wan arms and his legs, but not all the way off. Obi Wan falls to the ground with a little scream of pain.

A loud explosion is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole. General Grievous glance to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troopers in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies. General Grievous smashes Obi Wan's light saber to pieces. Obi Wan murmurs under his breath "That is my third one." Referencing to all the lightsaber he lost.

General Grievous walks off laughing and jumps on his bike scooter, but as he does a hologram of Darth Sidious comes up."General Grievous, I need you to bring Obi Wan Kenobi to me." says the hologram. "Yes, my lord" says General Grievous. He jumps off his bike and walks over to Obi Wan who is struggling to get up. General Grievous grabs him by the neck and drags him. Obi Wan puts his hands General Grievous's hand to pull it off, but fails and groans inwardly.

Finally, they arrive at ship with a bunch of droids in front of it. General Grievous throws Obi Wan at them. "Take him to a cell." "Roger Roger." They dragged Obi Wan in to the ship and throw him in a room and put a something on his neck. Which he finds out is a collar that stops him from using the force. Obi Wan looked at his surrounds, but everything went black and his was unconscious from loss of blood.

Obi Wan woke up to sound of yelling. Down below him was Anakin and the chancellor. "Your a Sith Lord."Anakin yelled. "Yes, I am Darth Sidious," said the chancellor. Anakin had a look of horror on his face. "Join me, Anakin." said Darth Sidious. "Never" "You will join or I will kill him." Darth Sidious says pointing at Obi Wan who was tying to the ceiling with tape over his mouth. Anakin looked up and gasped. "Join the dark side and I won't hurt your friend Obi Wan." Darth Sidious says and uses the force to untie Obi Wan, who then falls to toward the ground.

Then, Darth Sidious stops him from falling with the force and makes him come over to him. Darth Sidious takes out a red light saber and holds it close to Obi Wan throat. "Will you join me, then?" Darth Sidious says to Anakin who was staring at what just happen in horror. "Never. I will never join the dark side." said Anakin with fear for Obi Wan in his eyes. Darth Sidious jumps out the window with Obi Wan when they hear someone try to open the door with the force.

Some time later, Obi Wan finds himself chained to a wall. Darth Sidious is glaring at him and General Grievous is talking to him. "Why can't I just kill him?" "Because if we torture then Anakin will join the dark side when he feels his pain. "Plus, you can make him feel the pain you had, Darth Maul."

Out of a dark corner of the room yellow eyes could be seen. Darth Maul walked over and stood looking at Obi Wan. Obi Wan tried to use the Force, but stopped after he realized the collar was still on.

"Hmm.. General Grievous, you can have the first torture session with Obi Wan" said Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious handed General Grievous a big case and he left. Darth Maul glared at Obi Wan, then left.

General Grievous looked up to Obi Wan and took off the tape.. "Now we shall begin, General Kenobi" "What happen to your coughing, Grievous." said Obi Wan with a small smile. "Jedi Scum!" General Grievous yelled. General Grevious took out a whip and hit Obi Wan with it. Obi Wan was in pain when he felt the collar ripped off his neck and threw on the ground.

General Grievous continued to hit on the chest till Obi Wan finally couldn't take anymore and let out a scream. General Grievous smiled and started laughing. Obi Wan looked up and said weakly" Seriously, what happen to the coughing?"

"Jedi Scum." General Grievous said for the second time and slapped Obi Wan in the face. Obi Wan face now had blood all over it. General Grievous took out one of his light sabers and turned it to low power. He burned Obi Wan on the chest with till Obi Wan let a scream of pain "Well, I am done with you for now." Then, he went into the case and closed. General Grievous took out a baton and hit Obi Wan in the back on the head.

Obi Wan woke up to the sound of Darth Maul's voice. "What shall I do first to make your torture all the same as mine was?" He said smiling when Obi Wan opened his eyes. Obi wan noticed that Darth Maul had robot legs. "What you didn't like getting cut in half, Maul?" Obi Wan said meanly. Darth Maul took out his light saber and held in near Obi Wan's middle part. "I can cut you in half, too." Darth Maul said with a snort. Darth Maul put his light saber back on his belt when he saw the look of fear in Obi Wan eyes and chuckled. Darth Maul shot force lightning at Obi Wan. Obi Wan screamed in pain till in the force he heard a call. /OBI WAN, WHERE ARE YOU?/

Obi Wan was into much pain to response and then went unconscious. He dreamed about Anakin joining the dark side and killing younglings. Obi Wan tried to stop him, but he seemed to be glued in place and could only watch. Darth Sidious was fighting Yoda and then Yoda fell down. Obi Wan screamed and then tried to wake up.

After, many tries he woke, his body was in pain and too much to move. He noticed he lay on his back with no chains on his arms. The room, he was in was dark and then he saw a blue figure walking toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

After, many tries he woke, his body was in pain and too much to move. He noticed he lay on his back with no chains on his arms. The room, he was in was dark and then he saw a blue figure walking toward him.

The figure looked a lot like Qui Gon Jinn! "Qui Gon, is that you?" The figure came into view and it was Qui Gon is old master who died all most 13 years ago. "Yes, Obi Wan. I am here to help you." said Qui Gon. "But your dead!" said Obi Wan thinking he was just having a dream. "I have figured out how to talk to you. I need to tell you something." Qui Gon turned when he heard footsteps coming. "You are in a place that you have been only one, but now twice." "What does that mean?" Obi Wan yelled as Qui Gon faded away.

The door was opened and Darth Sidious entered with no one else. He didn't seem to have heard Obi Wan yell and maybe the room was sound proof. "Obi Wan Obi Wan" He said in a fake sad voice. "What has happen to the great Jedi Knight?" Darth Sidious asked. Obi Wan looked at him calmly. "He is in front of you." Obi Wan replied.

"Really?" Darth Sidious replied back with a laugh. Darth Sidious shot force lightning at Obi Wan. Obi Wan then feel the force around him and remembered that the force collar was off. He used all the force he could to try to block the force lightning, but failed. Obi Wan rolled around in pain as force lightened hit him. Then it stopped.

Someone had entered the room! It was Anakin! "Stop!" shouted Anakin Skywalker. Darth Sidious turned to see him and looked at him carefully. "Anakin, I knew you would have some sense come into you!" said Darth Sidious with joy in his words. "I am not here for you! I am here for Obi Wan!" shouted Anakin with anger in visibly in his voice.

Obi Wan was into much pain to look up or do anything. He used the force to make the pain less and heal his body slowly.

"I will make a deal with you, Anakin. You get Obi Wan safe and sound if you _Join the dark side_." Darth Sidious said with joy in join the dark side phrase. Obi Wan looked up to see Anakin take out his light saber and Darth Sidious drew his, too.

**Anakin Point of View**

Anakin saw Obi Wan look up, but saw the pain in his eyes which made him more angry. How could the chancellor, the person who alway give him advice be a sith lord and being hurting his friend? Why did he expect him to join him after what he did? He could feel Obi Wan using the force to heal himself then he the force told him that the Sith lord was attacking.

Anakin blocked Darth Sidious move, but they both turned when the door was opened and Yoda walked with his robe on. Yoda slowly walked toward them with his cane. "Darth Sidious!" said Yoda and then had pain in his eyes when he saw Obi Wan. Yoda used the force to pick up Obi Wan, but Darth Sidious wouldn't have that. He shot force lightning at Yoda, but Anakin used his light saber to block it. Anakin and Darth Sidious were fighting with their light sabers and the force.

Yoda was carried Obi Wan with the force toward the door and left. Darth Sidious was even more angry. Anakin feel better and had less anger. Now, he understood why the chancellor told him to kill Count Dooku, because he wanted a new apprentice. Anakin.

As they fought the door was opened again, but it wasn't Yoda. It was Darth Maul and General Grievous?


	3. Chapter 3

As they fought the door was opened again, but it wasn't Yoda. It was Darth Maul and General Grievous? General Grievous and Darth Maul looked at the battle in front of them. Darth Sidious looked at them with yellow eyes. "Darth Maul, General Grievous, Get the prisoner back! He is with Yoda!" yelled Darth Sidious with angry visibly in his voice and in the force.

Anakin knew that Yoda was going to be outnumbered, but knew that he was a powerful Jedi. Anakin didn't know if he should stay in battle or use the force and warn him. As Darth Sidious fought age seemed not to affect him in any way.

**Obi Wan Kenobi POV**

Obi Wan Kenobi was being carried by the force and he was healing himself when he felt a disturbance in the force. Someone was coming and it wasn't Anakin. "Master... Someone is coming!" said Obi Wan weakly but urgently. Yoda slowly put Obi Wan down who was still healing himself. Darth Maul and General Grievous were walking toward Yoda.

Darth Maul attacked first, but Yoda was jumping like crazy. General Grievous was going toward Obi Wan, who lay on the floor helpless, but Yoda kicked him in the face. "Jedi slime!" yelled General Grievous taking out his light sabers. Yoda just fought for his life and Obi Wan's life.

Yoda was outnumbered and was getting tired. Then, Yoda noticed that Darth Maul was grabbing Obi Wan and he couldn't stop it. Yoda was jumping over General Grievous, when he robe was yanked. Yoda was pulled to the ground and then General Grievous was about to cut his head off when he heard Darth Maul said "Leave him! We need to bring the prisoner." General Grievous hit Yoda in the head who went unconscious.

Obi Wan was helpless to do anything as Darth Maul dragged him by his robe and General Grievous fell not far behind. Obi Wan had his eyes closed and was still trying to heal himself, but knew without a light saber he would lose. He felt himself being thrown and pain when through is arm when he landed on it.

Obi Wan opened his eyes to see Anakin in chains and his eyes closed. Anakin looked like Darth Sidious used force lightning. Obi Wan rolled on his back in pain from earlier and his new injury. He turned his head to see Darth Maul and General Grievous looking down at him. Darth Sidious was no where in sight, but what happen to Yoda. General Grievous and Darth Maul were talking to each other.

Before Obi Wan could listen to anything they say, the door was open by Jedi. Obi Wan feel strong enough to crawl towards Anakin as the Jedi fought General Grievous and Darth Maul. The only problem was he didn't get so far when he shot by force lightning and fell on the ground screaming in pain.

**Anakin's POV**

He felt the pain of Obi Wan, but he couldn't help him. When Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes, he saw Darth Sidious shooting force lightning at a figure laying on the ground, which was screaming. Then he realize it was Obi Wan!

Anakin felt too weak to break the chains that held him, but did see all the Jedi fighting and noticed for the first time a head on the ground that could only be Qui Gon's killer and then angry was all through him from all he saw. But at that moment, he saw his mom walking toward him through the battles.

"Annie, you will let your friends die just like you let me!" She yelled him with almost flames in her eyes. He tried to explain himself, but before he could get a word in she was gone. Anakin couldn't take it any longer with all his anger he broke the chains.

"Stop!" Anakin yelled at the top of his lungs, everyone looked at him, will expect General Grievous who took this has an advantage to kill the last Jedi. Darth Sidious smiled from all the angry he feel from Anakin. "Darth Sidious, stop! I will join you just stop!" shouted Anakin with tears coming from his eyes.

Darth Sidious grabbed him by the shoulder and calmed him. General Grievous looked at Darth Maul's dead body and picked it up.

**Obi Wan's POV**

"Lair!" Anakin yelled as he choked Padme. Obi Wan told him to stop, but then the image changed. There Anakin was burning and saying he hated Obi Wan. Obi Wan screamed and demanded his mind to stop the torture, but it refused.

After Obi Wan saw what looked like Anakin(but more like Padme and Anakin combined) shout "No!" when an older Obi Wan was cut in half. It all stopped and he opened his eyes to see Anakin standing over him. "Obi Wan, you have worried me! You were asleep for 2 whole days!" said Anakin with a fake angry voice.

Obi Wan wondered if two days ago was when he heard Anakin join the dark side or if that was a dream too. All his questions were answered when Darth Sidious entered the room. Expect one!


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan wondered if two days ago was when he heard Anakin join the dark side or if that was a dream too. All his questions were answered when Darth Sidious entered the room. Expect one!

**Anakin POV**

"Anakin, it is time to practice." Darth Sidious said not even noticing Obi Wan was awake. "But Obi Wan has awaken!" said Anakin happily. Darth Sidious took him by the arm and said"Master is what you will call me from now on. Unless, you want Obi Wan to get hurt, again." Anakin looked down and said"Sorry, Master." Anakin walked with his new master and he hoped that Obi Wan would be okay without him.

**Obi Wan POV**

The only question not answered was what Qui Gon had told him about three days ago. Where could he be? How could answering this question help him? Obi Wan had saw and heard Anakin and Darth Sidious talk.

He couldn't believe it and he had wanted to tell Anakin not to listen to Darth Sidious, but he was too weak to talk or move really. As, Obi Wan puzzled through all his thoughts, General Grievous entered the room. Obi Wan wondered where Darth Maul was and why General Grevious was here.

"Your Lucky, General Kenobi. I am here to bring you to your new room."said General Grievous and he coughed. Obi Wan was surprised and said"There is your cough."weakly, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. General Grievous looked at Obi Wan and shouted "Jedi Slime!" It looked like he was going to slapped Obi Wan in the face, but he seemed to be calming himself.

After, a few moments General Grievous picked Obi Wan and carried him like a baby through many hallways. Obi Wan was laughing and kept on saying "So they sent you to do the dirty work."But I guess he said it one to many times, because he found himself flying across the hall and hitting a wall with a bang. At that moment, Obi Wan just lay on the ground and felt worst then when he had woke up.

General Grievous just continued carrying him like nothing happen, but Obi Wan kept his mouth shut this time. He didn't even laugh to himself and then Obi Wan looked up to see they were entering a room. The room had a large bed, a dresser, two doors, a bed stand (with a plate of food on it) and another door that said'Fun Room'.Obi Wan took this all in and wondered what was behind the first two doors. General Grievous put him down on the bed and left the room. Obi Wan heard the door getting locked to and wondered where he was now.

**Anakin POV**

"Anakin, use your anger!" shouted Darth Sidious as they dueled. "Master, I don't have any anger." said Anakin flatly. Darth Sidious stopped and looked Anakin up and down. "Then I will have to make you have anger." said Darth Sidious who left Anakin standing there.

Anakin didn't know what his new 'master' was up to, but took this has a change to tell Obi Wan of his plan of escaping. While, Obi Wan had been in a comas, Qui Gon had visited him. Qui Gon told him how to escape, but only Obi Wan could do it. He said something about the day that had got him from Tatooine and giving Obi Wan something.

Anakin walked over to Obi Wan door and noticed it was locked. That was one thing he would have to speak to Darth Sidious about. Anakin felt very happy today for some reason. Now, he had to find the keys to Obi Wan's door.

Just then General Grievous pushed him out the way and began opening Obi Wan's door. "Hey" Anakin said and got up. General Grievous and Anakin hated each other. Anakin asked "What business do you have in there?" General Grievous didn't answer and opened the door instead. Anakin was about to ask again when he felt his master's presence. "Master," explained Anakin "What is Grievous doing in there?" said Anakin to annoy General Grievous by using only is name and not rank.

General Greivous said under his breath "Anakin Skywalker slime." Then he slammed the door shut. Darth Sidious just nodded for Anakin to follow him.

**Obi Wan POV**

Obi Wan awoke by a slam of a door and saw General Grievous walking towards him. "Grevious, What do you want?" said Obi Wan weakly. General Grievous smiled and said "Darth Sidious has ordered me to make you feel some pain." Obi Wan rolled his eyes, thinking he was kidding, but when General Grievous took out a whip. Obi Wan knew he was serious.

Obi Wan had lost count of how many General Grievous hit with the whip, but was to weak not to scream every time it hit. He was breathing heavily when General Grievous stopped, but then his tunic was pulled leaving him in only pants. General Grievous smiled has Obi Wan looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"This one is electric." said General Grievous unfolding another whip and bringing it down on Obi Wan's bare skin. Obi Wan screaming could be heard all the way across the hallways of building he was in. After, General Grievous was done Obi Wan arms and legs had given way and he lay flat on the bed. General Grievous was laughing and hit Obi Wan back to make him feel more pain.

Obi Wan couldn't take it and wanted to get out of this place. The blue figure was coming towards him again. Obi Wan sighed and wondered if he was in so pain that he was seeing things. "Obi Wan, Tatooine!" yelled the Qui Gon looking figure before he seemed like he was sucked away. Obi Wan knew what Qui Gon spoke of and always had it with him. Now, he knew why Qui Gon figure wanted him to know where he was so much.


End file.
